


Music of the Night

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Steve falls for the new girl that’s joined his choir.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Avengers Oneshots [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 14





	Music of the Night

People were constantly underestimating Steve because of his size. Most people didn’t think he could sing, but he had proven them wrong. He could still remember the first time he had ever auditioned for Julliard. He had seen the looks on the committee’s faces. No one thought that he could do this and they were ready to write him off.

That had only made him more determined. 

He had stood in front of the committee and sang his heart out. He had proven them wrong and they had accepted him into their music program. That had been the happiest day of his life.

“Did you hear that there’s going to be a new girl in our choir?” Natasha asked as she caught up to Steve and Sam. “I heard she’s British.”

Steve was intrigued, “Really?”

Natasha was good at finding out things before others did, “I heard it from our teacher’s mouth myself. Her name is Margaret, but everyone calls her Peggy.”

They continued down the hall toward the choir room for practice. When they entered they took their seats quietly. On the stage was a woman and she was singing one of the songs that they had been working on all season. Steve was mesmerized by her and her beautiful voice.

Sam nudged Steve, “Shut your mouth, man.”

Steve’s jaw snapped shut and he shot a glare at Sam who was laughing quietly until Natasha elbowed him. They turned their attention back to the woman singing and as the song came to a close her eyes met Steve’s and she flashed him a small smile before looking away just as quickly.

The teacher began clapping, “Well done, Miss Carter, that was beautiful.” He then turned to the rest of the room where the class had gathered. “I’d like all of you to meet Miss Margaret Carter the newest addition to our choir.”

This was the new girl that Natasha had been telling them about on their way to class that day. She took a seat at the front of the class and the teacher began the lesson for the day. Every once in a while she would glance back at Steve and smile at him. Steve felt jittery every time she did that. No one had ever looked at him the way she had. Most people took one look at his skinny appearance and wrote him off, but not her.

When class had ended Steve broke off from his friends to head back to his room to grab a sketch pad so he could head to central park and sketch. It was something he liked to do after classes to just unwind and relax. He liked to people watch too, wondering what the lives of the people he saw were like.

“Hello,” Steve jumped at the sound of the female voice. He looked up to see Margaret standing there. “Steve, correct? We have choir together.”

“I know,” he said as she took a seat beside him. “I saw you singing this morning at the beginning of class, you’re amazing.”

She smiled, “Thank you.” She watched as he looked down at the sketch he had been working on. “You must be a man of many talents.”

Steve shrugged, “Nah, I just do this for fun.”

She fell silent just watching him sketch. The two of them sat there like that for the longest time, Steve would sometimes ask her questions, he learned that she had come all the way from England and had lived in New York for a few years now. She learned that he had several medical conditions. It made her sad to think that most people didn’t give him the chances he deserved to prove himself.

From that day on the two of them spent more time together. Some days they would go get coffee together or practice their songs, other days they went to the park and Steve would sketch her.

Slowly the two of them fell in love with one another, but kept their feelings to themselves. Steve was afraid that she would only want to remain friends, and he didn’t want to make things awkward. 

It wasn’t until they were staying late one night singing a duet together when Steve finally worked up the courage. The two of them came together, closer and closer as the song reached its final notes. When the song ended he brought her lips to his and kissed her. Peggy gripped his shirt in her fists and pulled him closer. She felt him smile as she kissed him back.

They pulled apart and Steve looked up at her, “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

She brushed a stray piece of hair away from his face, “Don’t apologize Steve.” Then she kissed him again, this time a little more intense than their first kiss.

“Do you want to get dinner with me sometime?” Steve asked her, her lips brushed across his cheek.

“I’d love to,” she said. She pulled away from him and gently took his hand. “So where do you want to go to eat tonight?”

“Why don’t we go get breakfast for dinner?” They were heading down the hall now, hand in hand. “I know the perfect place to get some, me and my friend Bucky used to go there all the time when we were kids.”

“Lead the way,” she let him lead her through the streets of New York, pointing out his favorite spots and places he and his friends spent time at growing up. She listened as he recounted tales of his childhood, happy memories with his friends and loved ones.

He held the door to the diner open for her and when he stepped inside the waitress behind the counter greeted him. She eyed the woman with him and then said, “No Bucky tonight?”

“Sorry Dot,” Steve said. “Buck’s still over in Europe on his backpacking trip.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I’ll catch him later then. Take a seat where ever you like. I’ll bring some menus over in a minute.”

Steve led Peggy to a booth in the back that gave them a perfect view of the street beyond. Dot brought the menus over as promised and took their orders. She winked at Steve and subtly gave him a thumbs up which caused his cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. Dot grinned, she was happy to see that someone had finally seen Steve’s worth. She had seen Bucky come and go with Steve on double dates, the girls with Steve seeming less than thrilled with their date for the evening.

She made a mental note to tell Bucky all about this new development whenever he got back from his trip. She stood behind the counter for the rest of the evening watching the two of them together. Both of them were smiling and laughing and after they had finished their food they held hands across the table, their eyes never looking away from one another.

When they finally left the diner they continued to walk around New York until Steve took Peggy home, leaving her on her doorstep with a kiss on the cheek and a soft good night.


End file.
